Damn Project
by Hayashi-Roku
Summary: Sequel to Changed. Bleh. XD anyway... Roxas and Axel get paired up in a project... Cliche, right? but ohno... There's a twist... AU Akuroku


Damn project...

Hey guys it's me ROKU .

Yeah i know i said i wouldn't post this up for abt a month or so but I got so many reviews( I just noticed I didn't put any R&R thing there. Probaly cuz I wanted it to be 813 words :] ) I sorta was really encouraged to write this within the week.

And to **blood as soft as silk** ( I bolded and underlined ur name just for the heck of it ^^)

Yeah THE CLOAKED FIGURE and Demyx will play a much more important role in Damn Project.

This *cough*very*cough* short chapter is just an intro to tell all of you people...

_**Damn Project has begun.**_

ROFLMAO

Fun Fact of the chapter: A scary thought is that _one day technology will control humanity_. A scarier thought is that we did it. And an even scarier one is **we can't do anything to stop it.**

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXOOXOX

(A\N: the next SUPER LONG PARAGRAPH is for no use. TRUST ME! )

I scanned my paper back and forth.

"_Off the Cliff" is about two hiking partners Joe Butler and Greg Nappi who met when they both applied for guiding tourists through the Matanuska Glacier as a summer job. Since meeting there, they frequently climbed together in places from the rocky Argentina to the icy glaciers of Alaska. In April 2009, they planned to tackle Chugach State Park, specifically the Eklutna Glacier. Reasons were because it has thousands of feet of icy rocks and also because it had a shelter at the end of a 21 km ski trail. Four days into the climb, the duo set out for Bellicose Peak. On the way up, they encountered a 45 m cliff of sheer ice. Nappi couldn't climb the wall because his ice axe's tip had broke earlier. Butler went on and climbed the wall while Nappi skirted it by climbing a nearby snow slope. Once Butler finished climbing the steepest section of the wall, he took a break by using his two ice axes like walking sticks for support. Suddenly, Butler fell off the cliff. When he regained consciousness, he not only had a broken leg, but was alone. When Nappi reached the summit, he was surprised to not see Nappi there. Then came Butler's shouts. Nappi hurriedly descended down the cliff to Butler. Nappi assessed Butler with a broken femur and collarbone. Nappi splinted the broken leg with a snow picket. The slope was too steep for a helicopter to land, so Nappi left Butler at the slope while he went to look for the hut. He came back with a sled, but soon realized it wasn't favourable. He then came back with food, water and a tent. He set off once again for help and found an old ranger station. He didn't think twice about dialling 911. Park Ranger and friend Ian Thomas got the call at 4 am and landed in a helicopter at the Eklutna Airport. Nappi quickly described where Butler was. Alas, they found the tent. They stabilized Butler onto the helicopter and landed at a medical center. Butler spent three days in the hospital with Nappi, his wife and his friends at his bedside often. The owners of the local pub collected donations and raised almost $5000 to cover his medical expenses. Less than a year later, they are tackling mountains once again._

Did I have any grammatical errors? Factual? I know it's just supposed to be a summary...but still!

Dammit.

It's probably coincidence, but ever since the day I won the UTFO like a week ago, the teachers have been piling ALL of us with homework.

Which might explain the reason I haven't been in face-to-face contact with Axel for about 4 days.

Every single part of my body is just CRAVING TO TOUCH HIM.

...To anyone who CAN read my mind... .\BRAIN\...PERVERT.

AAAAnnnnnyways...

I just finished half of this damn English homework.

The next half?

_2. Explain why you chose this story._

Fuck.

Okay, this WILL get me in huge trouble... but just for the heck of it, I guess?

_Because it's not about blood as the other two choices are involved in. Also, it's the shortest._

Okay Roxas... YOU FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK YOU FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!

UUUUuuuHHUUUHHHH

A schizophrenic voice. All tooooo familiar.

Oh my god. You know what? FUCK MY LIFE, THAT'S WHAT.

You know why? I'll tell you why.

Alright, I said no face-to-face contact for like 4 days, right?

Well, if face to face contact is just looking at each other, suuuurrreee.

But talking? MAKE THAT 1 WHOLE FUCKING WEEK!

In case you're wondering, yes... that last kiss on the clock tower after beating Axel... was really the last time I talked to him.

Damn. I could feel tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. Damn.

Back to homewooorkkkk! Some voice scolded in me.

I instantly wiped off my tears before realizing I had finished my homework.

Even if I had... I kinda thanked my Schizophrenic voice... just this once... for clearing my mind with some nonexistent homework...

But... HOMEWORK?

Seriously?

XOOXOOOXOOXOXOX

OK yeah I told you It was short It's just a setup okay?

AND DUNDUNDUN what happened to Axel?...

I... don't know yet.

REALLY!

You can leave your idea in the reviews and I'll pick it if it'll fit with the plot.

Or else I'll probably write some really crappy sequel.

:P

Review, k? U need reasons? Go to Chapter 7 or the chapter titled "Why you SHOULD review" from changed... if you really need to.

OK then

Signing off (Without forgetting to ask you people to review)

Roku~


End file.
